The Black and Red Newcomers 2: Nightmare's Revenge
by HazaChillzOut
Summary: There are problems arising suddenly. Amy and Foxy are now falling apart, and they happen to take a young teenage girl along with them. Though, this isn't their fault. So who's is it? Well, you'll have to read to find out.
1. Issues

"So, uh.

This, is a little bit of an interesting story.

A lot of shit happens.

People get hurt...

Particularly me.

Not in a physical way, but. Mainly through Vix.

Shit happens, you know?

Like.

Have...

You ever had that moment where you've just been...

Stuck.

And thought.

Do I wait?

Or do I move on?

Fuck.

It's fucked me hard.

Jeez, I'm only a bot...

I guess that having the organ modification come by has taken a toll.

We feel.

We feel so much more than we did before!

Yet.

I feel, empty. Now.

I need to make a decision, otherwise I'm going to go crazy... and-"

"Foxy...

Foxy looks up, teary eyed before his father figure.

"...it's hard. I understand. Look, I haven't seen the girl I loved for years. It's weird because it was an actual person. But it's similar. Just. With you it seems like you have to make more of a decision than I did with Liddia. What's stopping you?"

"I... I want to wait. I still love her, and I feel like she can come back! I just... I just have to be patient."

Foxy looks down at the floor again and twiddles his thumbs.

"Foxy."

Foxy looks up to see Red.

"If that is what you truly want to do, then it is a good decision. Good luck Foxy. You know that I'll be here when you want to come back... where are you going anyway?"

"Not sure... I'm going to go back. I'm going to see how everyone is... I've missed them, a lot."

"Then go. Good luck on your travel. It's a hefty few miles away."

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Red. For everything."

Red tipped his hat, and Foxy walks out the front door where they were stood.

Foxy sighs, and takes a good, deep breath.

"I'm coming guys."

...

* * *

Two months earlier...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Confetti was thrown and party horns were blown by the animatronics and humans alike.

It was Dark and Amy's birthday.

September 25th.

A year ago, The Black and Red Newcomers were introduced to the group, and things got weird quickly.

Bad stuff happened, but good succeeded in the end.

Now, a year later, new characters had come along.

Snow, an arctic fox, used to work alongside Dark as a new implementation to the pizzeria. A new Cove, of sorts. They hadn't named it yet, or decided what it would be themed around but they would settle on something.

Smoke. A wolf companion for Dark. His brother, of sorts. He's the polar opposite of Dark. Quiet, irritable, however is still loving nonetheless.

However, something wasn't right today.

Whilst Dark chowed down on Cake, whilst everyone watched, some laughed, some felt like he'd be sick, Amy sat to the side, staring up at the door to the back of the Parts and Service. It was Foxy and Amy's little area they could go when they wanted alone time. Only they knew the passcode.

Foxy went to go and sit with her, and held his arm round her waist, yet she prominently pushed him away and sat further off to the side, hugging her legs.

"Amy? Hey, what's wrong."

"I don't feel, anything. Foxy."

Foxy tilted his head.

She looked at him, and she did seem pretty blank.

She ripped the party hat off her head.

"Something's gone wrong in my system and I don't... feel. Anymore. There's something wrong."

"That's not all of it, is it?"

Amy looked at Foxy, and then away. She sighed.

"Yeah, it's just. Shit's happening."

"What shit?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

Foxy went closer to her, and she just glared at him. And he stopped, going back a little.

"Look... I've just lost feelings. I don't know where from. But it's kind of gotten... I don't know how to explain it."

"You don't have to..."

Amy looked at Foxy.

"I'll go. Let you be... maybe you'll feel better soon."

Foxy stood, and walked out, to once again see Dark with his face in the cake.

Amy watched as the Parts and Service door shut behind Foxy, and heard his muffled voice talking to Dark. Trying to get him to stop before he made himself sick.

She looked forward and sighed, then back up.

"Meh."

...


	2. Red Returns

"Chug chug chug chug!" The group chanted as they watched Dark drinking soda. It wasn't exactly alcohol, but they weren't exactly allowed it either. Soda was a treat.

Dark's head literally span in a 360 before he fell over like a plank of wood, his tongue hanging out. Snow, Smoke and Mike laugh.

Foxy watched from the side, smirking. His ear pricked slightly, and he turned to look towards the Cove. He looked at the entrance of the Pizzeria instinctively to find the door hanging open.

'It was locked...?' Foxy thought to himself. He then went to the Cove slowly, the laughing and conversation between everyone in the Dining Hall died away as Foxy pulled away the Curtain. He walked forward slowly, not exactly sure who to expect. His eye lit up the room, becoming a flashlight.

"Hello?" He called out into the darkness. The silence felt deafening, Foxy anticipating someone to come out and scare him... however, a moment later a voice.

"So I am in the right place..."

Foxy recognised the voice, but didn't know where it came from. He looked around, his ears twitching.

"...Red?"

There is a chuckle in agreement, as a large, dark red bear animatronic emerges from the dark.

"Hello Foxy." He said with a wide smile, exposing his large, sharp teeth. He still had holes in his suit.

"Red!" Foxy hugged him, making Red chuckle lowly, his dated voice box glitching slightly.

"Damn, it's been ages my friend." Red said to the much shorter fox as he pulled away from the hug.

"What happened? Where did you go?" Foxy asked, quite confused.

"A lot. A lot happened. Quite a bit too much to tell you now, so I will later. But for the most part I needed up meeting a young girl who helped me through my troubles. You know..." Red smirked.

"Is he still around?" Foxy asked. To which Red nodded in grave agreement.

"It's gotten better over the years, however. He's been poking a lot less. Maybe a little too little..." Red scratched his head.

"Well to be honest, it's good to have you back! I have a lot of friends to introduce you to." Foxy announced. Red titled his head.

"You seem conflicted in saying that, Foxy."

Foxy nodded in agreement after a pause.

"Yeah I've. Just been having a bit of an issue. I'll get onto it when it comes along to introducing her to you."

"A girl huh? I can see where this is going already." Red looked straight at the pirate, which makes him nod his head.

"Come. I'll show you the newer ones."

Foxy jumps down from the Cove, followed by the 9 foot tall bear. He makes a small clang as he jumps down, making the group on the stage look up, which included Freddy and Bonnie.

"Red?" They said at the same time.

Freddy stopped fixing his microphone, the same with Bonnie and her Guitar.

"Freddy, Bon." Red smirked.

As soon as Dark saw this tall, scary red bear, he jumped into the ceiling, disappearing into the gap between it and the roof. He could be heard scuttling away to the far end.

Foxy laughed; "He gets scared easily. His name is Dark. And that is Snow, Mike - our security Guard -, and Smoke: Dark's companion." Foxy pointed at the ones he described, all of them greeting Red in different ways.

"Anyone know where Vix is?" Foxy asked quietly.

Smoke nodded, and made a gesture for them to follow him. He walked towards the newly added rock band area, where they performed later in the evening for older audiences. It was Smoke's idea, and so far it has done averagely. Mostly due to the songs not being very good.

Smoke pulled the curtain away, and Amy was sat against the wall to the left. She looked up, and as soon as eye contact with Foxy was made she scowled and looked away.

"This is Amy, Red." Foxy immediately walks away. Not interested in any arguments. Red watches him, not stopping the irritable fox. Instead he looks towards Amy.

"I'm Red. It's nice to meet you Amy." He tipped his hat slightly.

She just agreed with a short 'Mhm', continuing to stare at the pen she held in her hand.

Red nods, and closes the curtains. He looks at Smoke, and he shrugs. Red sighs and walks over to the main stage where Foxy had gathered up everyone.

Red sat down, and started greeting everyone again.

They all talked about past experiences. What's been happening, and a lot of it being quite boring, with the slight interesting part. Until, Foxy came up with the story of what happened those many months back.

Red was intrigued, horrified, and happy with what seemed like a good ending. Then again... it didn't turn out like that.

...


	3. Nightmare's Power

Foxy's eyes light up, filling the dark room with it. He looks around. Finding himself alone. He wasn't used to it, despite what had been happening, he knew Vix would be asleep here anyway. Where was she?

Foxy stood up and looked to the entrance. He walked over, drew the curtain and slowly dropped down from the stage. He looked at the clock: 11:32.

The others wouldn't be awake for about half an hour.

Foxy looked over to the security office. Surprised to see the lights on. He immediately knew it was Vix from the shadow on the wall. He walked over and leaned against the door.

"Hey." He said quietly.

Vix just glanced at him, then sighed. She threatened to close the door on him. He just glared at Vix, making her put her arm back down onto her legs.

"Hi."

Foxy smirked.

"I feel like I'm meeting you for the first time again. Like-"

"You felt butterflies didn't you.." Vix interrupted him.

Foxy nodded. "Yeah. You still give me butterflies now." He tried to flirt a little.

Vix saw right through it and sighed. "Foxy..."

He looked down at the floor, scratching his ear.

"Yeah... yeah I know I'm sorry. I just can't help it you know..."

"It's just irritating me now so stop it. If I feel better I'll come back to you but at the moment I just need a break. I feel like it's too intimate. It's not like we can do anything together. And you stress me out. A lot..."

Foxy's ears dropped. And he sighed.

"I don't get it but I'll leave you alone for a bit, I guess..." Foxy walked off, not looking back. He didn't want to irritate Vix anymore than he has.

...

"I don't get it." Foxy said to Red,

"It's just confusing. I don't understand how she can just lose feelings for me. Like..."

"I don't know either, Foxy. It's very confusing. I honestly don't believe that she's the right girl for you. I know you wouldn't believe me now but if we were months down the line you'd understand where I'm coming from."

Foxy nodded slightly. Not really agreeing with Red, but knew that he knew best.

"You still love her don't you?" Red asked Foxy.

Foxy nodded. "A lot. I just don't think she loves me anymore."

"She does Foxy. She's going to regret this. You know that. You're the best thing that's ever happened to that girl, and without you she'd be lost. I just don't think that right now she can love anyone properly. I think the problem here Foxy is that she can't love herself. You know what I mean right?" Red titled his head.

"Yeah, yeah I do. She just needs time. I'll give her time... I just can't stand not talking to her."

"I know what you mean Foxy. Just take it slow. She'll come back to you when she believes in herself again."

Foxy nodded a little more this time. A tear slipped down his cheek which he promptly wiped away, and he stood up out of the backstage area and went to the Cove. He found Vix asleep in the Cove, and he just slipped past her and sat down a couple feet from her. He leaned against the wall and looked at her once more before going back to sleep...

Red could be seen sat down in the middle of the hall. He was cross legged, and seemed conflicted. He twitches a little, and looked towards a dark corner of the room. He closes his eyes, and suddenly the whole room is blackened. A small pulsating light comes from the corner of the room where Red had looked.

Red himself appears in the opposite corner of the room. He opens his eyes and stands up.

He was in his own little realm. This was what everything looked like when he was invisible.

It's where Nightmare lived, too.

He could physically see, as well as speak to him, however Red and Nightmare could not touch each other. Their bodies would just through one another.

"You've been gone a while." Nightmare's voice echoed throughout the darkness.

"Yeah. I have. I've been with some old friends, and met some new ones too."

Nightmare just laughs as his red eyes appear out of the darkness.

"You think they're your friends?"

"Enough taunting. You know it doesn't get through to me."

Nightmare smirks as he emerges from the dark.

Red could feel Nightmare's presence, and knew then that something bad will happen.

"You won't be able to control me for long." Red threatened Nightmare's advance.

"This time will be different, actually." Nightmare grinned. He disappeared, and the restaurant changed back to normal, with Red still sat in the centre cross legged.

His eyes open to reveal Nightmare's red ones. And a grin forms across Red's face.

"I'm back."

...


	4. My Own Personal Hell

"I have no idea where he is. There is definitively something wrong."

The four original animatronics seemed incredibly unsettled as the whole group were stood in a circle. They had been searching everywhere for Red. There was no sight of him.

"What could be wrong? He wouldn't be lost would he?" Dark asked. The newer animatronics would not understand what could happen to them if Red had lost control.

"We don't want to tell you as the whole group might become very worried. We need to stay calm." Freddy spoke up, taking leadership as he always did.

Foxy looked around, and saw that Vix had ignored their call for help to find Red. Chica saw that he was fuming, and tried to stop him as Foxy went to the Cove to have a talk with Vix.

"Foxy it's not worth getting angry about it! It's her problem not-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! She needs to understand that she's being a bitch."

Foxy ripped his arm from the chicken who held her hands over her beak in fear, tears streaming down her face.

Foxy drew the curtains and saw Vix right in front of him.

"Are you going to help us?!"

"Why should I? Please, give me a reason." She came back at him cheekily.

"Because we could all be in serious danger." Foxy tried to hold back his anger.

"And why should I care? Still not a valid reason to me." She had a bland expression just staring at him.

"SO YOU JUST DON'T CARE ABOUT US ANYMORE?!" Foxy yelled at her.

"CLEARLY NOT!" She yelled back.

Foxy just took a deep breath and pointed into the Cove.

"Just go have your fucking strop in there."

"Gladly." She turned around walked into the Cove.

Foxy sighed and drew the curtains, he looked back at the group, who were shocked.

"She does care.. right?... Foxy?" Dark asked, teary eyed and shivering.

"Well you heard her. The answer is quite clearly no. She can sit at the back there and be like that for all I fucking care now." Foxy walked away from the curtains.

On the other side of them, Vix was in there, staring at the pictures of her that Foxy had drawn into the stone.

"Fucking creep." She whispered.

...

The Pizzeria was quiet. It had been closed as all the animatronics had been having lows. All the birthdays here had to be cancelled. There was even cake, and balloons, ready for the boy and girl today.

Everything was quiet. Apart from the odd clang from the kitchen. Chica was there with Dark. They were simply trying to bake cake. This cheered them both up a little, but the conflict between Foxy and Vix, and the potential danger from Nightmare still scared them. The newer ones now knew the danger they were in.

"Like this?" Dark asked, as he piped the icing onto the cake. Chica nodded, directing him as he went around the outside of the cake.

Suddenly, a cupboard opened by itself, and a flash went behind the counter opposite the pair. Chica held in a scream as Dark stared.

Chica grabbed the nearby knife from the counter and slowly walked towards the intruder.

"Come out!" She shouted, and to her surprise, two small hands appeared from the top of the counter, and a face pops up. Chica went wide eyed, dropping the knife.

"Don't hurt me please... I just need something to eat..."

Chica put her hands up, waving them around: "No no no, we won't hurt you..."

She then gasped in surprise.

"You're the teenager that went missing last year!"

The girl shivered slightly, putting her arms down a little, she then waved half-heartily.

"H-hi... you're Chica aren't you...?"

"Yep! That's me!" Chica felt happy that someone actually knew her name. Freddy and Bonnie were usually the most popular.

"You wanted food, right?" Dark offered her some of the finished cake.

The girl stood up and came over, she started to hungrily eat the cake, and thanked Dark afterwards.

"What was your name again...? Rebecca, right?"

"Yeah... but I prefer Rebs." Rebecca corrected her.

"Okay. Rebs. Would you mind if we introduce you to the rest of the group?" Chica offered her.

"We've got Fazbear's signature pizza too." Chica winked at her. Rebs' faced shined with happiness as she walked out with the pair of animatronics.

Chica gathered up some of the animatronics, whilst Dark got the others. As Rebecca introduced herself to the group they seemed happier. Things seemed to be going uphill.

...

"A lot happened that evening." Chica said.

Foxy and Vix seemed not very bothered about that story, neither were interested in talking about what happened to bring them together.

"Seems that you two were a good couple, what happened?" Rebecca looked up at the two foxes.

"She stopped caring." Foxy said loudly, not really caring what she said. Which in the end was nothing.

Foxy shook his head, and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Vix said aggressively, standing up behind him.

"Leaving this bullshit." Foxy replied, not looking at her.

Rebecca stood up and got between the two animatronics, before something broke out.

"Guys, guys don't fight. Please. You two can sort something out. You just need some time together."

Both animatronics looked down at the teenager. She spoke sense. Foxy and Vix looked at each other, but Vix looked away.

"Yeah, whatever-" Vix was interrupted as Nightmare appeared right next to them. He grabbed the animatronics by their necks and managed to catch Rebecca on Vix's hook. It cut into her skin, making her scream. The three suddenly disappeared without a trace. The group stand up and start to immediately search for them, screaming their names in horror.

...

Foxy sat up, groaning and holding his head. He looked around. Only darkness could be seen surrounding him. Foxy stood up, and looked around. He walked forward, calling for Rebecca and Vix. Something was very wrong, and all problems right now we're cast aside as he knew he had to find the others.

"VIXEY! REBECCA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Foxy kept walking. He shivered a little, it was suddenly cold. He bumped into some glass suddenly. He groaned, and opened his eyes to find the Pizzeria suddenly in his face. He looked back, and drowned in the darkness. He shivered again and opened the door.

It was dark inside. Cold. But not as cold as it was outside. He could hear shuffling, and he walked in a bit quicker. He saw Rebecca in the floor in a pool of blood.

"Shit..."

He held up Rebecca's head, and she looked at him. She was really pale and looked very drowsy. She had lost a lot of blood. Foxy held his hand over the large hash in her arm, and started looking around to see if he could find anywhere where there would be a bandage.

The sound of a door creaking erupts through the building, and Foxy holds out his hand. It suddenly pops open and a hook hand folds out replacing his normal one, he holds the hook out towards the front door.

Vix comes around the corner, shivering.

"Damn I never thought I'd be happy to see you..."

"Same..." Foxy replied. "Just, get to the kitchen. There is a first aid kit there. Bring it here, quickly!"

Vix nodded, and ran off to the kitchen. She fiddled through until she found it and then came back in. Foxy took the kit from her and showed her where to apply pressure to her wound.

Foxy bandaged up the wound, and they sat there waiting for her to recover. She hadn't lost enough blood to die, but she was in a state.

"So." Foxy spoke up, trying to start a conversation.

"So, what?" Vix looked at him. He looked back at her.

"So we need to find a way back. No idea how really." Vix looked away and so did Foxy.

"For now we need to just wait for Rebecca." Foxy said quietly.

Both the foxes had brought Rebecca into the Cove, and they were sat there in silence. Neither had anything to say to each other. Foxy wanted to talk. Vix didn't though.

They sat in silence.

...


	5. Into The Frying Pan

Foxy stood up, and stretched, a groaning noise escaped from his mouth. Amy just glanced at him, and then looked back down at Rebecca, who looked back up to the fox. This child had made a recovery, and was able to stand, walk and talk, but, not very quickly. This wouldn't help.

The trio had been in this, weird place for a few hours now. It's not been a good experience. Every once in a while the group would be a little creeped out to find... strange, black figures just walking around, sometimes talking to themselves. Some even glancing over at them, but mainly ignoring.

"We need to start heading off. Find a way out of here." Foxy looked over at the entrance to the restaurant.

"Foxy..."

He glanced over at Amy, who was stood up.

"Yeah?" He replied swiftly.

"I, need to talk." Her ears folded against the back of her head as she stood up. Foxy followed her to the corner, where they could keep their eyes on the girl.

"This whole thing. Look, Foxy, I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind." Amy held her arm with her opposite hand awkwardly.

"So, you're feeling better now?" He leaned in a little closer, but Amy just pushed him away by his chest.

"I can't... something's clicked... I, loved you, but, it's faded... I don't get the kick out of it anymore, in fact you make me angry sometimes... I..."

Amy stopped herself, and pulled her hand away. Foxy just stared at her.

"Wh-What? Amy what are you on about? I thought?..."

"Sorry, Foxy. I don't want anything right now... I don't want to hurt you, though." She just shrugged, not looking at him.

Foxy stared at her and sighed through his nose, shaking his head. 'Fuck.' He thought to himself.

She walked off, back towards Rebeca. Foxy opened his mouth to say something, but just bit his lip to make himself shut up, and he walked back over. Not speaking, he started to make his way to the other side of the restaurant.

He spoke up, finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence between all of them. "We need to move. It's dangerous to stay here. I'm going to look around, find an easy way out... or the easiest at least."

"Be careful." Rebecca said quietly, making Foxy force a smile.

"I'll be fine." He stood up, not looking at Amy, and walked towards the exit. He remained strong, and quiet, as he walked past all of the figures. There were a lot more of them now.

Foxy sighed.

"Into the frying pan."

(Just an update chapter guys. The story's not dead, but, problem is it's been difficult. Here's hoping I get back into the story.)


	6. Chaos In the Pizzeria

"Well... it seems that there is something nearby." Foxy spoke up. He was referring to the outside of this new pizzeria. It was mostly black, but with some exploring, Foxy found that there were some lights in the distance.

"We should probably go to them." Rebecca suggested.

Amy stayed mostly silent. Nodding in agreement. Foxy looked to the entrance again.

"So it's behind the pizzeria. That means we'll need to head left when we leave."

"So what's the holdup?" Amy added, standing up and helping Rebecca up too. She still wasn't in brilliant shape from her injury.

"Well... between us and there, there's these... black figures. It'll be difficult to see them without a light."

"Well find a torch then, it's easy..." Amy snapped at him, sitting back.

"How about you do something for once Vix?" Foxy glanced at her, looking around.

Amy didn't reply, she just stared at him with an irritated expression. Foxy sighed, seeing no point, and walked around, trying to find a light source of some type.

Amy just sighed, and Rebecca sat there awkwardly.

"Is everything okay?" She asked quietly.

"Well... no. He's being an asshole about it though, he can't take not being with me... it's annoying." Amy grumbled.

Rebecca shrugged.

"But, that shows that he loves you, a lot."

"It's too much... I'm better without him, and so is he. He doesn't care about himself anymore, only me, it's unhealthy." Amy sighed.

Rebecca thought of something to say, but, couldn't really. She kind of just sat there awkwardly again. Amy did too, hugging her legs whilst leaning against the side of what was the Pirate's Cove. She sighed...

...

Foxy was roaming. It turns out, after a bit of exploring, that there was more to the pizzeria than he originally thought. Down the hallway was a large hall. Open, with no furniture, or, anything as a matter of fact. Except one thing. A torch. Foxy went over to it, but, slowed down as he closed he distance. It seemed all too convenient that it was there. He looked around, half expecting something to suddenly pounce on top of him. He felt tense.

He heard a small scratch, and whipped around towards the sound as his ears twitch.

A figure could be seen behind him. One of the black ones he could see outside. Foxy eyed it cautiously.

"Hello?" He called out, loud enough for it to hear him, whatever it was.

There was no reply, just silence. It moved slightly, swaying every so slightly, as if ready to run away in a moment's notice. Foxy took a small step forward, and the figure backed away just as much, if not a little more.

Foxy tilted his head.

"Hello?" He tried again.

There was a very quiet, inaudible voice from the figure.

Foxy was not sure right now, and went to the torch, keeping an eye on the figure.

He bent down to pick up the torch, and flicked it on, pointing it at the figure. It was. Chico?

The old toy animatronic, Chica's skinnier more selfish counterpart. Foxy never did really like her.

"Chico?" He called out again.

She just stood there, dead silent, still swaying slightly. Foxy was dumbfounded. He had no idea what was going on right now.

He turned around, and then looked back to see if anything had happened. And there it was. Well, there it wasn't. Chico had disappeared.

"What the..." Foxy mouthed quietly to himself, flashing the torch frantically in other directions, to see if he could find Chico again.

"Chico!?" He called out, his voice echoing throughout the hall. He gave up... nothing there. He decided to walk back to the hall.

...

"I'm confused... where have they gone?" Freddy had his hand on his forehead, a look of shock all over his face.

The animatronics had been in mass panic for what seemed like days. It had only been an hour and a bit. Mike was there, helping out, and the manager was on his way to the pizzeria.

"I'm worried about them... I mean, we barely got to meet the poor girl!" Chica said amongst the group. It seemed the chaos had toned down. Right now everyone was trying to think.

Well, most of them were.

Dark was, distraught. He was in his new stage area, with Smoke next to him. He was on the verge of crying. Smoke was mostly silent, staring at the floor as dark held his head on his knees, staring at the floor too. They were back to back...

Smoke opened his mouth to say something, but, nothing came out. He couldn't piece together a helpful sentence in his mind. As he always took time before he spoke.

"You can say anything, Smoke... it's alright." Dark said quietly. A lump in his throat.

"I... I don't have anything, bro... I'm sorry."

Dark sniffed, saying nothing and remaining in silence.

"Is, everything okay guys?" Snow asked from the curtains. Her head was poking through the gap in the big grey sheet of fabric.

Smoke looked up and did a little wave before beckoning for the fox to come up through the curtains and onto the stage.

"Dark's, not feeling it right now... but, I'm here to talk." Smoke spoke up.

Snow nodded, sitting down opposite him.

"It's been... screwed up right now. Hasn't it?" Snow said quietly.

"Yeah... manager's on his way here right now. Says he'll need to find out what animatronic did all of this." Smoke said blankly.

Snow nodded.

"According to the other originals, Foxy knows who he is, as they've met before. All they know is that, that big guy, Red, the bear, he has something to do with it." Smoke spoke, adding to his words.

"Okay... I didn't see much of the big guy, I'll be honest."

"Neither... they said he only ever talked to Foxy. But, that's not helpful." Smoke shrugged.

"You you two go discuss this somewhere else... the mention of Foxy makes me want to cry..." Dark said as politely as he could, holding in tears.

Smoke and Snow look at each other, and Smoke stand up, followed by Snow.

"I'll talk to ya when I feel better brother." Smoke said, patting Dark's shoulder. He just pushed away the grey wolf, not having it right now.

Smoke took that on board and sighed, walking out of the room.

...

"Good, you found a torch." Rebecca said, grabbing it from Foxy and flicking it on. Foxy looked around, as Rebecca shook it around, to make sure it worked.

"It seems good... let's go." Amy spoke up. Foxy, didn't say much.

He was in his own world right now.

Ever since they got those, upgrades, Foxy's imagination got very good. He could make out different things in his head, as if he were there at the time. He followed behind the other two, still quiet.

 _"You know, we haven't done anything together for a while."_

 _I tilt my head and give her a smug look._

 _"What are you hinting at here?"_

 _"Oh I dunno..."_

 _She slowly walks up to me, swinging her hips slightly. I smirk at her flirting, as she puts her hand on my chest, coming close to my face. She leans forward and kisses me, I kiss her back, and wrap my arms around her waist, she does the same to the back of my neck. We sit there for a moment, twisting and turning. She pulls back for air, and smiles._

 _"You're still great at that."_

 _I smirk._

 _"You too."_

Foxy shook his head, as the usual stinging pain of rejection filled his torso. He hated it so much, and it physically hurt too.

 _'She used me... now she just feel regret... and yet I feel like I've been the wrong-doer here... fuck.'_

"Foxy! You coming?!" Amy yelled from up front. She had turned around and was watching him.

"C'mon man-slut." She joked... but Foxy wasn't laughing, he just walked forward, at a little faster a pace to catch up with the pair.

 _'Fucking...'_


	7. On Their Way Home

Foxy, Amy and Rebs were making their way towards the lights in the distance. The figures that plagued their vision were moving away from them as they walked along. There were many different kinds of people. Not just animatronics. Every once in a while they would see one. Foxy evenstopped to try and talk to Bonn. But, once again they didn't respond. It was just silence among them. Even Rebs wasn't speaking it was quiet.

"Hello?!" Foxy suddenly called out. His hands cupped around his snout.

"Would you be quiet?! They don't talk back." Amy shined the light in his face, making him wince and shut his eyes tightly, covering his face with his hands.

"Fuck's sake Vix that's bright!" He grovelled at her.

She just shrugged and carried on walking towards the lights. They seemed to be getting closer. But, it was slower than what the group would expect.

"It's like the lights are getting further away..." Rebs said quietly from behind Amy.

"Yeah..." Was all the fox replied with as she carried on walking. Foxy as usual was simply trailing behind.

...

The manager had made his way to the pizzeria. He never really came here anymore. Ever since the incident that happened a year ago, he's realised that the animatronics could do quite well without any help. Freddy was always good at bringing everyone together for the day. However this required their help.

"It's strange. We know it has something to do with Red. Foxy always had more to do with him than any of us, as Red used to give guidance to him. They talked. A lot. I think Foxy knows who did this to them but he isn't here." Freddy was sat opposite the manager.

He put his hand on his chin, looking at the table but mainly in his own world of thought. Freddy sat patiently. He was scared to hear the response.

"It's hard to decide what to do here. I'll be honest." The manager spoke up. "It's strange. And without the help from someone who has a lead. It's..."

"What about an older location? Red came from the first one. That... Fredbear's Diner or something. Do you think you could find someone that worked there in a significant job?"

"The older location's owners cut all ties with the place. They were scared of what happened there."

Freddy nodded.

"I'm not sure why, but, it's all too familiar, like I was there when it happened. I just don't know why it feels that way." The bear shrugged.

"Hm... I think I might know someone. I'll e-mail him now." The manager began tapping away at his keyboard.

Freddy sat and waited patiently.

...

"What's so important about this?" Amy was stood in front of a building as Foxy stared up at it.

"It was... where I became Foxy."

"What?" Rebecca and Amy practically said together.

"Yeah I said it. I wasn't always like this. I remember it a hell of a lot clearer than the other three. We were all human once..." Foxy pushed on the door. It creaked, dust blowing away which was visible by the lights that shone through the dirty glass.

He kept the door open for the girls, letting them walk through. He let the door shut as he saw a few faces staring at them from a few metres away. Foxy stared at them for a bit. He didn't recognise them. An older man. With a middle aged woman next to him. They could almost be touching. But they didn't seem to know of each other's presence.

Foxy shook his head, and looked away.

"It's not as big as the one you're from." Rebecca said, looking around.

"Yeah. This was before the Franchise was owned by Fazbear Entertainment." Foxy explained.

"My memory is shady, but. From what I can gather... I didn't do much good." He walked up to the stage.

"In fact what I did was. Unacceptable." Foxy stared up. Like he was looking at something much taller than him. It's not there was anything like that. He was the second tallest out of all the animatronics. Just a foot behind Red.

"Are you okay, Foxy?" Rebecca asked. To which Foxy just nodded.

"I've been better." He smirked. Glancing at her.

"Stop guilt tripping. Let's find a way out of here." Amy said coldly. Foxy scowled, walking away from the stage.

He decided to make his way to the old storage room, whilst the other two made their way around the main hall and the stage.

Foxy just sat down, looking around the room with minimal effort. He didn't care right now. However, something caught his eye. Out of all the darkened areas of this Pizzeria. He spotted some white. A piece of paper, writing all over it. He stood up, and grabbed the piece of paper, and began to read it.

'If you're reading this Foxy, it's Red. I saw what happened, and I am currently trying to take back control from where I am strongest, Fredbear's. You will be able to see where it is from here. It's light will be visible but barely outsid the front door. It is at a specific time too, so I need you to wait there patiently. Hopefully this will all be over soon.'

At the bottom. It was signed with a mark that Red knew by heart. This confirmed that it was him. No one else knew this mark.

Foxy stood up, and walked out of the room.

"Hey! Guys, I have a way out of here!" Foxy yelled, making their heads pop up from behind the curtains.

"Oh really? Great! Let's go!" Rebs stood up happily. Amy followed behind quietly.

"Well. We have to wait. Read it." Foxy handed her the note. She was through it quickly, and nodded. Amy took the note to read it too.

"Okay... so we need to wait? Seems okay." Amy grumbled.

Foxy nodded, and went to the front door with one of the stools.

"I'll keep a look out. You two can talk or, find something to do. No idea how long it will take. I'll call you once I see the lights." Foxy said. He didn't turn around to see any acknowledgement from them, though.

Amy looked at Rebecca, and she looked back too.

"You ... should go talk to Foxy, Amy."

Amy shook her head quite quickly in response.

"No I don't want to... Sorry... it only ends in arguments." She glanced at Foxy. He wasn't listening... he was in his own world.

"Okay... I'll. Be on the stage. Do whatever you want I guess..." Rebecca shrugged, going to lie down on the stage.

...

Dark was still in his stage. He was in mostly the same spot as he was when he started. His head twitched a little.

"I don't get it..." He mumbled to himself.

"They just disappeared?" He sniffed.

He sighed. And looked up. He looked around his stage. It was more the backstage section of the whole attraction. There was not much here. They were mostly just setting up. Still. It had been about two months. He rested his head against his knees, and his eyes just span in his head, snapping his line of sight onto several different objects. A small smile crawled onto his mouth.

"At least we are safe... and we can only hope they are too..."

...

Four hours had passed, and Foxy was still staring out of the windows of the entrance. Nothing had come up, but he didn't let his guard down. He couldn't miss it. Otherwise they may have to wait longer.

"Is everything okay, Foxy?" Rebecca asked, looking up at the tall animatronic fox as he stared out into the black abyss. He looked down and pat the girl's head lightly.

"I'm okay, thank you Rebs." Foxy gave a half hearted smile. He was feeling down. Not just mentally but physically now too. He pulled his hand away again, and a long sigh escaped his jaws.

"That was a big one." Rebs spoke up, to which Foxy simply nodded in agreement, not saying anything. The girl sat down next to him on a stool she had brought over.

"You not sitting with Amy?" Foxy mumbled.

"Pardon?" She asked.

'Are you not sitting with Amy?" He said more clearly this time.

Rebs shook her head.

"I wanted to give you someone to talk to... I used to watch you on TV, you know that right?" Rebs added.

Foxy glanced down at the girl, a curious look on his face.

"You did? Like, when the TV crews used to come in and film my performances?"

"Yeah! I used to watch it every Sunday morning, I loved watching you perform."

...

 _A younger, more lively Rebecca could be seen staring at a TV. She was a few inches away from the screen, contempt on being as close to it as she could whilst still seeing what was going on._

 _Rebs would watch the updated version of Fredbear and Friends ever Sunday morning. She even wanted her mum to buy her the whole first two season that were made many years ago, back in 1983._

 _"And now for our next adventure this morning, Foxy the Pirate! With his new story, The Pirate's Cove!" Rebecca jumped up and down in her spot, before settling down when she saw her favourite big fox on the screen._

 _"Hey there buckos! It's me, Foxy! And I'm here to tell you a story about how I found my way to the Pirate's Cove, how I battled the infamous Blackbeard, and how I got the money that we used to make this fine pizzeria a reality!"_

 _The children in the background could be heard cheering in happiness. Rebs was too. There was a shout from upstairs, Rebecca's mum yelling for her to keep it down. Sunday morning was when she slept in every week, so she was really quite irritable._

 _"Now, let's take a look shall we..." Foxy started to tell his story._

...

"And, then, after that you spoke about how you defeated Blackbeard in that big battle between you, him and his finest swordsmen... it... it was the best times of my childhood, watching you. It... are you okay?" Rebecca asked the fox as she looked up to him a little worried.

Foxy was stunned, and he had to wipe away a tear... "Oh, me, no, I mean, yes, yes I'm okay. It's... just, really heart warming to know that some people appreciated me..."

"Hey! What about all those kids that you always had as an audience for you?" Rebecca begged to differ.

"It... agh... the parents, they, they would always make the children stay away from me. Every day there were less and less of them, and, it was pretty heartbreaking. One day the management team neglected us... and... I don't know if that was the greatest redemption of my life, or the lowlight of it all... I mean... I met, a girl... don't worry about her... she's gone now... but she'll always be with me in a way." Foxy sniffed, looking at the floor. He wanted to stay strong, but, his will was beginning to fade nowadays.

"Hey, Foxy, at least you have friends who care about you. And the other friends who you miss, they'll be with you, like you said." Rebecca smiled at him. The fox looked down onto the girl again. And he smirked, shaking his head.

"Ah, yeah... it's... yeah I know. I can always look back on the fact I have friends who truly care..." Foxy shrugged. Then, he looked up, and his metallic heart skipped a beat.

"Let's go!" He shouted, so that Amy would be ready to go right away. In a few moments, she was there with the torch.

"You two have a nice chit chat?" She asked with a smirk, Foxy nodded slightly, not really replying, before pointing to the lights off in the distance.

"That's what Red was talking about. Let's go." Foxy repeated himself, standing from the stool, and helping Rebecca off of hers.

Foxy pushed the doors open, and went forward, letting the others follow. Amy shone the torch again as they went.

...

"So, Red, they're making their way to you now hm?"

"Yes. And because of me, they'll get home safely."

"I beg to differ. You may be able to save one, maybe two, not all of them are going to get out alive."

"We'll see about that Nightmare. You'll pay for this one day."

"Not unless you harm yourself. Otherwise I'm staying right here."


	8. Escape, For Some

After a few minutes of making sure nothing had been disturbed, the trio started to make their way towards the lights Red was talking about. The ones that would appear at a certain time of the day. The real issue that was bugging Foxy however was, when would these lights disappear?

Foxy shook his head, to get the negative thoughts out of his mind...

There were many of them in his mind every day. But, now wasn't the time for it.

"Foxy? You good?" Amy asked, she shone the flashlight on him.

Foxy shielded his eyes, and squinted from the bright light. He wasn't used to it.

"Oh, uhm... I'm okay." He replied quietly. He was surprised that it was Amy who asked about him. He shrugged it off as she turned around to point the flashlight back to their directions of walking.

What was strange about this time around, was that there were a significantly fewer amount of people everywhere. People as in dark figures. It was, off. Foxy didn't like it. He always knew when something wasn't right and this time he was sure about it...

Nevertheless he continued on. They had come this far and couldn't exactly make their way back. The lights had... disappeared, behind them.

"We're almost there... maybe a few more minutes." Amy said as she looked back at Foxy who was actually carrying the sleeping Rebecca on his shoulders. He nodded, and carried on closely behind her.

...

The manager had sent the e-mail, and was currently waiting on a response. He was certain that he wouldn't get one back, at least for a while.

Freddy had gone to get the group back together...

Right now, Chica, Bonnie, Snow, Mike, Smoke and Dark were all backstage from the main one that the original trio used to entertain.

"It's... cryptic." Bonnie said, pondering.

Chica huddled up next to Dark who wrapped an arm around her for reassurance. She was relatively silent, and Dark knew he wasn't great for advice, so he kept quiet too.

Freddy stood up.

"So far gang what I think we need to do is remain patient and vigilant. If an opportunity to help the others comes afloat then we'll grasp it with both hands. I'm sure that Foxy and Amy will have set aside their differences to help themselves and our new friend Rebecca to get back home... wherever they are. We have to trust them. And hope that somewhere Red will be able to help along the way."

"Well said, Freddy." Bonnie responded.

Freddy looked at Bonnie and nodded in agreement. Smoke did so too, staying silent as always, and Snow gave a happy thumbs up.

"Alright, it's settled then. Patience." Freddy sat back down.

"To make everyone's moods brighten a bit, how about we plays some Monopoly in our teams?" Freddy suggested, to which Dark nodded vigorously.

Freddy chuckled, before going to grab the box.

...

"There it is. Finally." Foxy grovelled as he opened the door to the older location... or the version of it that existed in this realm. He let the two girls in, before turning on the lights and looking outside.

Nothing. Not a sight of anyone, or anything. It was black emptiness. Though, he still felt very uneasy. Foxy just sighed, before hearing movement to his right and looking.

There stood Red, though, he had a lot of tears all over his body.

"Hello there Foxy." He gave a smile.

Foxy smiled back.

"Hey, we made it, I found your note... you look like shit." Foxy pointed to his body.

Red looked down at it, before shrugging it off. "Oh you know, Nightmare. He's becoming less powerful, and in about five, ten minutes I should have a way out of here for us."

Foxy clapped his hands together.

"Perfect! So now we just wait. Thank god."

Red nodded in agreement.

"Go get some rest my friend, you've earned it." Red stepped aside for Foxy, who nodded, thanked the tall, red bear, and walked away. Red sighed in relief. This would all be over soon.

...

Off in the distance... the, groups, of odd black figures were... melting. Something was happening to them. They were being built up into a pool. There were hundreds, no, thousands of them.

They whirled into this pool of liquid.

Something wasn't right.

The black goop started to form into a figure of sorts... but, tall. Very, very tall. It started to make sloppy steps, gradually becoming stronger, and began to make it's way towards the lights in the distance.

...

Red's eyes opened up, and he felt something coming. He began to work faster, physically beginning to sweat.

Foxy noticed this, and looked towards him.

"Red? Red what's going on!?" He stood up as Red sat there twitching slightly.

"Nightmare is on his way. I need to open the way out right now, else we'll be killed."

Rebecca shook her head in denial.

"No no no!" She started to freak out. Amy tried her best to calm the girl down, it worked a little bit. But...

She looked up, and pointed at the door to a strange string of the goop, tapping at the window.

Red stood up, and moved away, as Foxy stood by the door ready to cut anything up with his hook which he promptly rotated out of his wrist, replacing the hand he had gotten.

"Almost done!" Red yelled.

Foxy saw a large string of goop come down quickly, and smash through the window. He sliced at it with his hook, making it drop away, and melt into the floor. A much larger one then came through, and curved around Foxy, going for Rebecca, who screamed. Foxy quickly cut through it, but more and more were coming in. One by one, Foxy started to cut away at them, stepping further back with each swipe. He was getting overwhelmed.

"Foxy be careful!" Rebecca yelled as Red managed to open what looked like a portal.

"It's open! Come on!' He yelled loudly.

Suddenly, the room started to fill with several strings that went for them. One managed to grab Rebecca by the leg, and began dragging her away, she screamed as it did this, smacking at it with her hands. Foxy ran over, and cut away at it, before pushing her over to Amy and yelling at them to run into the portal. Amy helped Rebecca through it, and Red climbed in too. They both disappeared. Amy looked over at Foxy who was still holding off the strings.

"Foxy go!" She screamed at him.

"No you go Amy! I'll be right behind- FUCK!" Foxy got caught in the leg by a string, he tried to swipe at it, but more and more overwhelmed the fox, sticking to his hook hand, his other leg and his torso. Amy jumped towards Foxy, and grabbed his arm that didn't have a hook on it. She held on as well as he did, and started to pull.

She screamed in frustration as Foxy just stared at her. The goop was growing around his legs and torso, up to his upper body...

"Amy, let me go." Foxy looked at her seriously.

"W-What! NO! Fuck off you're getting out of here with me!" She shook her head, and continued to pull. She was slipping...

"Amy! Listen to me you'll die too!" He yelled at her.

"I don't care Foxy I don't care!" She just yelled back stubbornly. She had tears pouring from her eyes.

"I do."

Foxy let go with his hand, making Amy scream in denial as his arm slipped from her grip. She reached out for him as the goop closed around Foxy, the last thing able to be seen was his golden eye looking at her.

Amy suddenly felt herself being pulled into the portal by Red, and upon them going through, a goop string grabbed her. Red made the portal close, cutting the liquid, which just flattened onto the ground... melting away.

Amy just stared at the wall from where they came. Her breathing heavy and sweat pouring form her forehead, the tears staining her face, alongside the mascara.

"Foxy... Foxy!" She got up and smacked her fists against the wall.

"I'm sorry! PLEASE!" She kept going... but... after a few second she gave up, sliding down onto her knees and eventually settling with her back against the wall, hugging her legs. Her short cut hair draping over her eyes.

Red stood, and looked over at Rebecca who had also been crying. They both stared at the distraught fox on the floor.

"Please..." She muttered, closing her eyes.

...

Foxy watched as his vision went black... nothingness. He could feel himself being writhed around... and he had trouble taking breaths... however, eventually settled down on his back, his arms spread apart, looking to the sky.

Everything around him felt, cold, wet... as if he were floating in water. Foxy closed his yellow eyes, and memories flooded back... they cut through the hate that had overtaken his life. They felt warm in the cold watery texture that he was laying in.

...

 _I notice her lean in closer to me, I do to. And we kiss._

 _..._

 _We stay together for a minute or so, twisting and turning._

 _..._

 _Amy playfully pushes me to my back, she then climbs onto my lap and leans down onto my face._

...

"Thanks for being there for me, Foxy. You've changed my life."

...

Foxy opens his eyes... he could remember exactly what he said that day, a year ago.

"Not as much as you've changed mine." He says to himself, quietly... before closing his eyes again.

* * *

White.

Everywhere.

Pureness.

Prosperity.

Foxy sits up... holding his head, like he'd waken to a hangover. He groaned, before looking forward to see a white plastic hand in front of him, offering to lift him to his feet.

He took the hand, and smirked upon seeing her again.

"Hey. It's been a while." Mangle smirked.

"Yeah, it has been." Foxy scratched the back of his head, his ears twitched.

"So the Amy thing didn't go too well I see." Mangle shrugged.

"It's... it sucked... in the end." Foxy looked around.

"Well... at least you were happy for a while." Mangle smiled.

"Yeah..." He looked back down at her.

"And the others are?"

"Waiting. In our new place. We found it whilst exploring." Mangle sad with glee.

"Place?" Foxy looked around. There was white emptiness in every direction.

"Ah, you just have to know where to look. C'mon. I'll show ya." Mangle walked off... but, Foxy stayed put for a bit.

He thought to himself.

'Jesus fucking Christ. That was a hell of a ride.'

* * *

After a few hours, the animatronics along with Rebecca had managed to find a way to let the others know that they were at the old location. After searching around, this is where they found themselves. Red helped to clean up Rebecca, as Amy sat by herself near the entrance.

She was just stuck in thought.

She was questioning herself.

Why did she do this, why did she do that.

But... for now she had to live for the moment.

Amy looked down and saw a sharp piece of old glass on the floor.

She grabbed it, and held up her wrist.


	9. I Hate, Therefore, I Am

The visions.

They are now fading from my mind.

I always did have a very fruitful imagination.

I always loved that.

Not anymore though.

Because all I think about is these scenarios. The ones where I imagine something bad happens to me... and Amy ends up caring again.

At the end of the day I know she really never would again.

...

Foxy looked up from his phone. He locked it and stopped. He took a deep breath.

"Even to the point of me dying, and never coming back, I'm somehow satisfied."

He looked down at his hook. And knew exactly what he would do if he had the guts.

But those had left as Amy had.

There's nothing left.

"What am I doing...?" He questioned himself, before just tucking his legs up against his own body, and sighing, resting his old head on his knees.

He was falling apart. And one day wouldn't be there anymore. He smirked at the thought, oddly.

'Don't care if I die, honestly...' He thought to himself, as he leant against the wall behind him, closing his eyes, and going to sleep.

'Red never came back either.

I want to see him.

Fuck all of this.

I don't care.

Not anymore.'

Foxy just looked up with a truly spited expression on his face.

"I hate, therefore, I am."

* * *

 _Yes, the last chapter was meant to be the finale, but, after reading over it, it didn't feel satisfying to me._

 _So, I thought I'd add something to it._

 _It's very personal too, so I felt... not good, nor bad writing it, but, instead felt, a weird buzz._

 _I guess this is where BNR is coming to an end._

 _Shorter than the ITE series, yeah. But, well, these things happen._

 _Anyway, I'll see what I do next story wise._

 _Might carry on with that Endgame reboot, though, it doesn't seem to have too much support behind it, so I might just leave it._

 _Despite that, I'll just have to look for the light at the end of the tunnel._

 _It's there somewhere._

 _Thanks for reading._


End file.
